Secret Admirer Mix up
by Weasel-Silver24
Summary: Nic is after a bad guy who stolen a painting from the art museum. Until she finds out that she got a secret admirer, and tends to find out about it. But then the maids gets involved, and thinks that Nack is the secret admirer. But wait until the real secr


Secret Admirer Mix up  
By Miss D.   
  
NOTE: Nack & Nic are copyright © to Archie Comics, Nack is copyright © to Sega`s and I  
believe Nic is apart of Sega`s (I don`t really know?). Derrick & Jared are mine.  
A normal day in Seattle, for it is February, month of true love. Nic The Weasel is   
on a mission to find her bounty who has stolen a painting from the art museum,   
stop him, and make him pay. She went inside The Great hotel.   
  
Around the desk was valentine hearts decorations, and there was three human   
ladies. One was a dark haired, put up in a bun, wearing a black suit who was   
talking to the two maids about the schedules. The maids were blond haired,   
wearing maids outfits (like a maid would wear) and they look like somewhere   
in their teens.  
  
"Excuse me, my name is Nicolette, I would like to rent a room" said Nic.  
  
"Uh let me see. . .Okay here`s a registration form" said the desk clerk.  
  
Nic filled out the registration form "Ok your room number is 22B on the second   
floor. Welcome to the Great Hotel!" said the desk clerk.  
  
"Thank you" said Nic.  
********  
Over by the elevator is a handsome young Weasel named Derrick, with his best   
friend Jared The Wolf. Derrick is looking at Nic. . . And probably thinking Nic is   
cute, with a grin on his face showing, his friend could tell what he was thinking.  
  
'Wow shes cute' he thought.  
  
"Here we go again with the girls" whispered Jared "Well, if you will excuse me I`m   
going to grab me some lunch. . .Before I gross out" said Jared.   
  
"Suit yourself, I`m heading back to our room. . ." replied Derrick. 'She`s next door   
to us!' he thought.  
  
He pressed the up button, he went in the elevator Nic went too, he pressed the   
two button. It counted one, two, then stopped the doors opened Nic headed to   
room 22B, Derrick headed next door numbered 23B.  
  
"Ahh I see you`re next door to me" said Derrick.  
  
"Yeah. . . So we are" replied Nic.  
  
Nic went in her room, as for Derrick standing thinking to himself what should he   
do? 'I got it! Roses I`ll go down to the gift shop and get the roses sent here to   
her...As a secret admirer Ha! Thats perfect' he thought. So he headed back to   
the elevator, and went in to the gift shop, found a bouquet of red roses he went to  
the clerk.  
  
"Is this all for you?" asked the clerk.  
  
"Yes, I would like to have it delivered to room 22B" replied Derrick.  
  
"Okay when do you want them delivered?" asked the clerk.  
  
"Uh tomorrow morning" said Derrick.  
  
"Would you like a little card go with it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes" replied Derrick. Derrick took the little card and signed it   
  
"Okay they will be delivered tomorrow morning" said the clerk.  
  
"Thanks"  
********  
That morning, Nic is ready for the day Nic was going to go get herself some   
breakfast. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Nic.  
  
"Room service!"  
  
"Funny? I did`t call room service?" muttered Nic questioning. She opened the   
door. "This is for you Miss Weasel" said the Room service. "Oh roses! how   
sweet!" said Nic. "Enjoy!" Nic closed the door set the roses onto the coffee table   
took the little card and read it.   
  
From : Secret Admirer To : A cute Weasel  
  
"Secret Admirer?" muttered Nic. Nic started to smile. "Well someone`s got crush   
on me. . .I wonder who it could be?" said Nic.  
********  
The two maids saw Nic get the roses, this was a surprise to them.  
  
"Oh my shes got a secret admirer" whispered May.  
  
"Yeah. . .I wonder what he looks like?" replied Lily.  
  
"I don`t know? I bet he looks handsome" said May.  
  
Unfortunately, Nack is in the same hotel on the same floor as Nic, but a different   
room number 26B only four rooms away. He heard the maids whispering about   
something, but what it sounded like was a rumor running around. He was after   
the same bounty as Nic, so maybe there was a rumor about this bad guy. So he   
went over to the maids to see if there was a rumor going on.  
  
"Excuse me, has there been rumors going on lately?" asked Nack.  
  
The maids looked at each other. "Uh No not that we know of" replied the two of   
them.  
  
"Uhh Why has there been a rumor going on that we don`t of?" asked May.  
  
"No. . .I was just wondering have you seen this guy?" he showed them a picture   
of the bad guy. They shook their heads. "No we have not seen him" said the   
first one."Well, thanks anyway" Well Nack went about his business.   
********  
Afternoon set in, Nic decided to get out and about and maybe who knows find the  
bad guy she`s after. Unfortunately she doesn`t know Nack is after him too. Until   
suddenly there was a quick knock on the door someone slipped what looks like   
paper through the bottom of the door. Nic went to pick it up, she read the note:  
  
Roses are red, violets are blue, and you are truly gorgeous and cute.  
One thing for sure, this is not the final note theres another one coming so  
keep an eye out for it. By the way I would like to get to know you, just wait for a  
clue note.  
  
Until then...  
The Secret Admirer.  
  
Well now, Nic wondered, Who could this secret admirer be? Could it be a trap?   
So, she opened the door and came out of her room, she started to walk until   
suddenly a familiar voice called out.   
  
"Hey! Nic!"   
  
Nic turned around. "Nack??! What are you doing here?" asked Nic surprised.  
  
"I was about to ask the same thing... I`m after the varmint who stolen the painting   
from the art museum." replied Nack.   
  
"What?!. . . I`m after someone who stolen a painting from the art museum. . . So   
that means. . ."   
  
"Your employer hired me" he paused "So I guess this means team up for this   
one" said Nack.  
  
"I suppose so" replied Nic.   
********  
The Weasels, went about their business. As for the maids who are hiding behind   
the cart full of cleaning supplies spying on Nic and her brother which they think   
he`s the secret admirer.  
  
"Look there`s that weasel again we saw, and he`s with that weasel girl"   
whispered May.  
  
"Yeah, and bet he`s the secret admirer" replied Lily.  
  
"Oh wouldn`t that be great, because he looks soo handsome, cute, and -sigh-"   
said May.  
  
"Mm! I wonder if he asked her to go out on a date with him?" replied Lily.  
  
"Ooh I don`t know, I hope so He! He!" said May excited.   
  
The two maids came out of their hiding spot, and took the cart with them. They   
got on the elevator, they got to the first foor.They headed to the desk and set   
down in the two chairs. Just then, Derrick came by.   
  
"Excuse me ladies, where is the desk clerk?" asked Derrick.  
  
They looked around, but didn`t see her. "I don`t know where she is?" replied Lily.  
  
"But maybe we can help you?" said May.  
  
"Okay. . .Uh Well, I don`t know her name, but I know she`s next door to me I`m in   
23B and shes in 22B...But you probably wouldn`t know where she went?" said   
Derrick.   
  
They giggled. "You mean that weasel girl? Nicolette the Weasel" replied Lily.  
  
"Uh. . .Yes I believe so?" said Derrick. 'So thats her name' he thought.   
  
"Sorry, she`s on a date with a cute weasel" replied May.  
  
"Reeally!" said Derrick, in a sarcastic voice he isn`t too happy about this.  
  
"Thanks ladies" said Derrick he turned to leave. "No problem" replied the maids.  
  
As Derrick went on the elevator, he slapped his fist into his palm. "Just you wait,   
you are going to be sorry you messed with me tomorrow!" said Derrick angered.  
********  
That Morning, Nack came out of his room went to 22B where his sister is and he   
knocked on the door.  
  
Nic opened the door. "Good morning Nic, I`m going to get me some coffee would   
you like me to get you some?" asked Nack.  
  
"Sure" replied Nic.  
  
Nack went to get the coffee, unfortunately, Derrick is spying on Nack walking   
pass his room and down the hall.   
  
'There he is...I`m going to get you good' thought Derrick wickedly.  
  
So, Derrick came out of his room and walked down close to the elevator waiting   
to get Nack. 'Good thing I know karate, cause you are going to be dust when I`m   
done' thought Derrick.   
  
Nack came back with the coffee, Derrick came in front of Nack..."Excuse me"   
said Nack. Nack tried to get past, but Derrick kept intercepting Nack.   
  
"Hey?! you mind...could I get through here?!" asked Nack.  
  
"Oh yeah, like I`m going to let you through...After you stole my girl!!" replied   
Derrick. With that, he took the two cups and threw them onto the floor. "What are   
you talking about?!!. . ." asked Nack. "Oh don`t play innocent with me!" exclaimed   
Derrick.  
  
Derrick grabbed Nack by shoulders, they are running towards the maids. May is   
standing behind Lily. "Eeeerr!!" growled Derrick. Nack and Derrick ran into May,   
"AAAAA!" screamed May. May crashed into Lily. "HEY!" cried Lily. The four of   
them ran into the cleaning supply closet, the door closed behind them.   
  
May got herself up, and helped Lily up as well. Derrick pinned Nack down, and   
was going to punch him. Until May got so tense and emotional, that she snapped   
and was going to punched Derrick. . . "Whoa!" but missed and punched Nack   
instead.   
  
"Whoa?! Hey you knocked him out. . .Uh! Thanks" said Derrick.   
  
"Ohh noo!" cried May. She looked up at Derrick. "You!!" WHAM!! May punched   
Derrick out cold in the eye. "Ohh!-Boo-Hoo-Hoo-Hooo!!" Cried May. "Now, Now   
calm down don`t get all emotional" said Lily.   
  
". . ..Uhh. . .Ohh! What happened?" said Nack.   
  
"Mr. Weasel, are you all right?" said May. "Eh yeah I`m okay" replied Nack.  
  
May got emotional again, and started to cry. "Ooh! I`m so sorry" she wrapped her   
arms around his neck.   
  
"Aaww! Now its all right Miss, its not your fault the other weasel moved" said Nack.  
  
"You will have to forgive her, she got all emotional this morning" said Lily.  
  
"Its okay" The maids helped Nack up. "Well, you better get back to your girlfriend   
then" said May.  
  
"What?! I don`t have a girlfriend!" exclaimed Nack. "What? What about that girl in   
22B? I thought you called for the roses? I thought you were her secret admirer?"   
said May.  
  
"No! The girl in 22B is my sister. I`am NOT her secret admirer, and I did not send   
any roses to her"   
  
". . .I did!" said Derrick weak. "Huh! You did?" replied May. "Yes...I did" said Derrick.  
  
"Uh-oh!" replied the maids. "Eh! It sounds like a mix up here" said Nack. As he   
scratched his head.   
  
"And we may have something to do with it" replied May. "Yeah, so yer saying uh   
she`s your sister, and not your girlfriend" said Derrick.   
  
"Yes that`s what I`m saying" replied Nack. "Okay enough talking let`s get out of   
here" said Lily. "Lily`s right let`s do get out of here, before we start spending all   
day here" replied May.   
  
Lily went to open the door, but somehow it wouldn`t open. "Oh-no the door won`t   
open" said Lily.   
  
"I can fix that" replied May. May took a bobby pin out of her bun, bent the pin   
open, and wiggled the pin in the key hole. Then it finally opened.   
********  
Meanwhile out side of the closet. "Durn brother, I thought he was going bring me   
some coffee. Well I guess I have to get it myself." muttered Nic. Suddenly, as Nic   
walked around the corner. She saw Nack, the maids, and some other weasel all   
coming out of the cleaning closet.   
  
"Nack?!! What are you doing in the closet?" asked Nic. "You know yer not going   
to find a cup of coffee in there!" exclaimed Nic.  
  
Nack laughed. "Good one Nic, there`s been a mix up with your admirer here"   
replied Nack.  
  
"Yes, see we had the idea that your admirer was Nack, and not Derrick"   
explained May.  
  
"Thats when, I asked the maids about where you were, and got the wrong idea   
about your brother. So I started to fight him. . ." said Derrick.  
  
"So, you punched each other in the eye I see" replied Nic.  
  
"Um! Not exactly, I got a bit emotional and was going to punch Derrick but   
missed, and punched Nack instead. But I still punched Derrick" explained May.  
  
"Yeah, I deserved it. But hey! How about I get us all a cup of coffee" said Derrick.  
  
Just then. "There you two are!" exclaimed the desk clerk. "Uh-oh! Count us out,   
were in trouble now" said Lily. They went to the desk clerk to explain what   
happened.  
  
The three weasels, started walking for the elevator. "So do you get along with   
your brother?" asked Derrick.  
  
"No, we don`t get along very well" replied Nic. "Aaww! what a shame, I have a   
brother, mostly we get along but there`s times we don`t" said Derrick.  
  
They got on the elevator, got to the first foor they got off and started walking.   
"Tell me a bit about yourself" said Nic, as she smiled at him.  
  
"Well, I work at a little diner, it`s not the best paying job, but good for me until   
later. Uh! What about you? Tell me about yourself?" asked Derrick.  
  
"About myself. . ." replied Nic "I bounty hunt" said Nic low.  
  
This was unusual for Derrick. "Uh?. . . you`re bounty hunter?" replied Derrick.  
  
"Yep, were bounty hunters" said Nack. Derrick got use to the idea. "Okay, so are   
you on a mission, or on a vacation?" asked Derrick.  
  
"No, we are on a mission to catch our bounty who stolen a painting from the art   
museum" said Nic.  
  
Derrick had heard about it on the news, and seen wanted posters all over the   
town. They were about to exit the hotel building, until suddenly Derrick saw the   
bad guy in the parking lot with the painting he stolen.  
  
"Are you talking about him there?" asked Derrick he pointed though the glass.  
  
"Yes, there he is!" replied Nic. "Let`s get him!" exclaimed Nack.   
  
The three weasels, ran out of the hotel to stop the bounty from stealing the   
painting. Nack and Nic got their stun gun out pointing at the bad guy.  
  
"Freeze!!" yelled Nack. "Stop where you are!!" shouted Nic.  
  
The Bad guy started to run, when suddenly Derrick used one of his karat skills   
useing his tail to jump with his legs to kick. . . "Hi-yah!!" The bad guy landed on  
the concrete ground. "Don`t even think about it!" said Derrick.  
  
"Hey! watch it, we could`ve shot ya!" exclaimed Nack.   
  
"Oh so what, I`ve taken bigger risks then this before" replied Derrick.   
  
"Ow! Hey. . .could you. . .get off my back please" said the thief.  
  
"Yeah, yeah sure" said Derrick uncaring. Derrick got off his back, but kept a foot   
on his back until Nack got the handcuffs on, and got him on his feet.   
  
"You have the rights to remain silence, any thing you say will be used in the court   
of law" said Nack.   
  
The thief remained silent. "Uh! Nic why don`t you let me the varmint, and you stay   
with Derrick I will share the reward money with you okay" asked Nack.  
  
Nic thought it over for a sec. ". . .Okay" replied Nic slowly. Nack went off to take   
the thief to jail and give the painting back to the owner.   
  
"Hey, let`s go to the diner I work at, and get some coffee there what do say?"   
asked Derrick.  
  
"Sure, I would be happy to. . .Secret admirer!"  
  
The End!!! 


End file.
